Siguiendo el camino dorado
by cheeselord
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando Link sale de casa:Desafios, accion y batallas para salvar al mundo pero ¿Que pasa en el camino a esas batallas? Situaciones extrañas y quien sabe que mas entre Fi y Link. No pongo mas por el maldito limite de caracteres.
1. Introduccion

**Ni yo mismo me entiendo, no ha pasado una semana desde que públique esta historia y ya me arrepenti de hacerlo de la manera en que lo hice (si es que eso tiene algun sentido) asi que intentare poner un orden a mis ideas y organizar esto de manera cronologica. Asi que decidi separar mi histoia en capitulos que van avanzando a la par de la historia del juego (asi sabran donde estan los spoilers). Con eso aclarado quiero decir que los oneshots si tendran relacion unos mas que otros pero se centraran en cosas que pienso no fueron muy explotadas en la relacion de Link y Fi por lo que no deberia extrañarles que haya saltos en la historia, en especial algunos acertijos y cosas por el estilo o que sean muy cortos y estupidos. Finalizado mi aburrida introduccion los dejo con la historia y el recordatorio que cualquier autor es adicto a los reviews, aunque pretendan negarlo C:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>EL INICIO<em>

Algo despertó su mente, aunque el termino despertar estaba mal utilizado en este caso. Fi nunca dormía. Eso lo había descubierto después de siglos de estar en un estado similar al de hibernación, la Diosa la había creado de esa manera, la había hecho la vigilante siempre atenta a la espera de la aparición del Héroe que habría de salvar a ese mundo de la increíble maldad que yacía dormida y apesar de su aparentemente eterna espera ella no permanecía ociosa. Para cumplir a la perfección con su tarea tenia la capacidad de sentir la isla, sus habitantes y ver sus almas; todo esto con el propósito de reconocer a su Amo en el momento adecuado.

Por siglos había seguido los movimientos de las personas de esa isla. Por demasiados años había esperado, añorando pacientemente el día en que cumpliera con su propósito y poder finalmente ver al tan esperado Heroe blandir la espada sagrada y cumplir con el destino de ambos. Pero como lo decía la palabra; el tiempo fue demasiado. El paso lento de las centurias hacían la espera mas trabajosa. Generaciones de personas pasaban frente a sus ojos sin que ella dejara su lugar dentro de la estatua y ella los analizaba uno a uno, cada alma nueva, cada ser humano, con una curiosidad reservada y sumo cuidando que nadie supiera de su presencia en la isla flotante, lo que finalmente acabo por ser una especie de habito para ella. Muchas veces estuvo al borde de la frustración y el resentimiento ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar el elegido? Todos esos siglos había estado esperando, contando las nuevas fisuras en las paredes, las motas de polvo que se acumulaban y las generaciones de seres humanos y nada pasaba. ¿Qué clase de broma perversa era esta que la Diosa le jugaba? Su solo propósito era guiar al tan esperado héroe pero este propósito, parecía, nunca iba a cumplirse. Y finalmente la pregunta ¿Quién era ella para renegar de los designios de la Diosa? Nadie. Finalmente esa era la respuesta que se sobreponía al millar de dudas que surgían mientras ponderaba esas cosas que su mente, siempre trabajando en su prisión de piedra, fabricaba. Fi era fiel por sobre todo.

Pero llego el día en que Fi percibió un extraño sentimiento nacido en su ser, como cuando la luz lograba filtrarse por las fisuras de su prisión y calentarla un poco o como cuando el día era tan calmado que las piedras traían el tenue sonido de los pájaros cantando que te despiertan aunque quieras seguir dormido. Su amo había llegado, su alma reluciendo sobre las demás, excepto otra extraña y poderosa pero eso no era de su incumbencia. Finalmente el tiempo de esperar había pasado y por un momento sintió alivio; alivio pues pensaba que iba a pasar el resto de su vida dentro de esa estatua. Ese ser era, sin embargo, apenas un recién nacido y tendría que esperar a su tiempo. Fi había esperado milenios, podría esperar unos veinte años o más.

Pero no paso tanto como ella estaba predispuesta y resignada a esperar. A los 18 años una fuerza poderosa y maligna interfirió con el desarrollo del alma de su futuro Amo. Sintió preocupación y miedo por primera vez en su existencia, su amo estaba en peligro y ella podía captar sus emociones, como si la Diosa hubiera conectado sus almas, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente listo para la tarea que tenia por delante. Su Amo estaba bien al menos físicamente, eso lo sabia, pero se hiso evidente que su propósito de velar por su seguridad no podía ser realizado satisfactoriamente mientras estuviera encerrada en una estatua. Así que por primera vez sus ataduras autoimpuestas se desvanecieron y ella pudo salir de su espada sin remordimientos de contravenir sus órdenes. Tenia que contactar a su Amo, conocimientos que la Diosa había encerrado en su memoria empezaron a despertar y atravesando los muros disfruto por primera vez en lo que tal vez eran milenios al aire fresco de la noche. Disfrutando un poco el placer gustoso de sentir el viento nocturno soplar Fi no perdió mucho tiempo y se dirigio al lado de su Amo, su ser enmascarado con antiguos hechizos que la hacían invisible a todo aquel por el que no quisiera ser vista. Rastreando el alma de su amo hasta su habitación, Fi entro por la ventana. Lo que encontró no complació mucho al espíritu milenario. Su amo, pensó, era débil en cuerpo y alma. Su primer encuentro con la oscuridad lo dejo débil e inconsciente. Necesitaba hacerse fuerte en espíritu y alma para ser un verdadero Héroe.

Fi extendió un brazo y toco el pecho del muchacho de pelo amarillo cenizo que al hacer contacto emano un resplandor que ilumino momentáneamente la habitación. La mente de su amo era una maraña de emociones y pensamientos conflictivos por la perdida de alguien querido. Fi estaba decidida a ayudar a su amo a sobreponerse a ese desafío físico y emocional y a cualquier otro que se presentara. Esperaría a que despertara para guiarlo en la misión que se cernía frente a ellos, como siempre había esperado diligentemente. Por ahora él era debil pero ella lo tomaria de su mano y le indicaria el camino a seguir, le daria fuerzas cuando no tuviera mas, consejos cuando le faltara sabiduria y alumbraria la senda cuando perdiera el rumbo. Ese era su proposito.

-No se preocupe, yo estare con usted Amo- dijo, siendo las primeras palabras que expresaba en milenios.

* * *

><p><strong>La edicion es algo constante, que no les extrañe que cambie pequeñas palabras del capitulo conforme me de cuenta de los errores.<br>**


	2. Calidez

Calidez

Fi se estaba convenciendo de que su Amo era en efecto el elegido... pero la decisión final la tendría la Diosa que lo aceptaría una vez hubiera pasado las pruebas. Pero estas no importaban por el momento, lo único que había de preocuparse seria por guiar a su Amo a la espada sagrada y darle inicio a su empresa. Auxiliada por la oscuridad de la noche Fi hiso su segunda aparición frente a su futuro amo, guiándolo por una serie de fáciles obstáculos para llegar finalmente al lugar donde se guardaba la espada sagrada, un pensamiento oscuro lleno su ser en cuanto vio su prisión de piedra pero lo ignoro por completo dando su presentación y diciéndole su nombre a su Amo instruyéndolo para que tomara la espada sagrada. Dándole un poco de crédito, el muchacho parecía mucho mas decidido y poseía una valentía que irradiaba de él.

Una vez todo estuvo hecho y dicho Link decidió que era momento de prepararse para el viaje, volvieron los dos a su habitación. Dejándola recargada en su cama Link empezó a empacar los bienes necesarios para sus aventuras, Fi limitándose a analizar y observar con detenimiento a su Amo.

-Fi- dijo Link después de un rato, una expresión extraña en su rostro producto de la comunicación con objetos que usualmente serian inanimados.

-Amo, ¿Requiere de mis servicios?- Respondió el espíritu mientras se materializaba.

-Bueno, nunca me presente formalmente- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso resulta irrelevante Amo, su nombre me es conocido y yo estoy para servir-

-No importa es algo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer. Soy Link- y extendió una mano –Espero que nos llevemos bien- y esbozo una sonrisa cordial.

Fi se quedo viendo la mano extendida con curiosidad. Sabía que era costumbre de los humanos saludar con sus manos pero había un par de problemas; ella no era un humano.

-¿Qué se hace en estas situaciones?- pregunto el espíritu que no estaba acostumbrado a las interacciones humanas e imaginaba su relación con su amo como una de subordinación.

La sonrisa de Link flaqueo un poco lo que preocupo un poco a Fi. No había pasado una hora de conocer a su amo y ya lo estaba decepcionando, sin embargo no dejo que ese sentimiento se reflejara en su rostro.

-Me das la mano- dijo estableciendo una verdad de sentido común. Fi asintió suavemente y extendió su manto mágico envolviendo la mano de su amo.

-Mucho gusto- volvió a hablar Link mientras su sonrisa volvía a su rostro y movía de arriba abajo la mano.

Fi solamente asintió, Demasiado distraida por la repentina calidez que emanaba la mano de su amo.


	3. Preparativos

Preparativos

Link se levanto en la mañana, esta vez sin que Zelda lo despertara. Después de todo ese día era muy importante. Ese día era el día en que su aventura iniciaba y como toda aventura, iniciaba con un pequeño paso. Vistiéndose Link fue a desayunar, una vez acabo de comer y regreso a su cuarto tomo su equipo y se preparo para el viaje que tenia frente a él. El ultimo preparativo siendo un recordatorio de Gaepora;

-¿Ya fuiste al baño?-

Link se le quedo viendo con una mirada de incredulidad. ¿De verdad el director de una academia de caballeros le acababa de decir eso? Pero como si de un conjuro de invocación se tratase las ganas de usar el baño le llegaron. Sonrió nerviosamente y murmuro rápidamente algo parecido a "espere un momento" mientras salía de la habitación. Entrando al baño Link dejo su espada a un lado del retrete y se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema: Su espada tenia vida propia y no cualquier vida, una femenina.

-Fi-

-¿Si amo?- Respondió haciendo que la espada brillara.

-Lo siento, necesito un poco de privacidad- dijo mientras la sacaba del baño y la recargaba contra la pared.

-Lo que ordene amo-

-Gracias- y Link cerro la puerta tras de si

-Aunque no entiendo el problema pues en la mañana el amo no tuvo reparos en desvestirse frente a mí- dijo Fi inocentemente

Su única respuesta fue un gritito de sorpresa y realización detrás de la puerta de madera.

* * *

><p><strong>Algunos capitulos seran serios... otros una completa estupides (que a veces me hacen a mi dudar si no es una perdida de tiempo)<strong>


	4. Un pequeño paso

Un pequeño paso...

Se dirigían a la aventura, a pesar de que una sombra se cernía sobre ellos y de que el estado de Zelda fuera incierto, una aventura era una aventura y Link estaba emocionado. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigio al muelle más cercano y salto. Fi le había informado de un agujero en el mar de nubes que hacia posible el descenso a tierra firme pero noto el asombro en su amo cuando realmente vio esa brecha en la muralla de nubes que antes habían permanecido impenetradas por milenios. Tomando valor Link se lanzo logrando mantener un grito ahogado en el fondo de su garganta.

-Woa, pensé que no aguantaría- dijo Link refiriéndose al pedazo de tela que ahora lo estaba depositando con delicadeza en el suelo. Desviando su atención del pedazo de tela Link se permitió analizar el nuevo mundo al que había aterrizado. Fi lo distrajo cuando se materializo frente a él, sorpendiendolo un poco pues todavía no se acostumbraba a que un espíritu lo siguiera a todos lados.

-Amo, esta zona es conocida como tierra del Presidio, recomiendo avanzar con precaución-

-Vamos Fi, solamente es un claro en el bosque, que cosa mala podría pasar- Acto seguido, el destino decidio ser ironico cuando Link camino demasiado cerca de un Deku Baba ocasionando que la agresiva planta reaccionara de su usual manera agresiva logrando asustar a Link que dio un salto en el aire y cayo en su trasero. Fi tuvo el impulso de tapar sus oídos como consecuencia del grito agudo que ahora si habia dejado salir Link.

-No grito como niña- dijo Link como impulso. Fi solamente se limito a verlo como diciendo "Yo no iba a decir nada" lo que ocasiono que Link se pusiera rojo y refunfuñara un poco. Su aventura no iniciaba de una manera muy heroica. Acto seguido dispuso a levantarse de su trasero y cortar al enemigo… o al menos pretendió cortarlo pues el resultado fue que su espada rebotara en una dura coraza, nada similar a los troncos de entrenamiento.

-Fi…-

-Amo, esa es una Deku Baba, una especie vegetal altamente agresiva muy común en estas áreas, su coraza es muy resistente y…-

-Aja, ¿Como la mato?- la interrumpió Link mientras esquivaba otro ataque

-El tejido en su boca es suave, espere a que abra sus pétalos similares a mandíbulas y…-

-Ataco- Finalizo Link mientras con un golpe de su espada partía en dos la agresiva planta que dejaba tras de si una rupia. Ambos vieron a la rupia con curiosidad.

-Al menos dejo una rupia- dijo Link mientras recogía el mineral verde -… ¿Qué hace una planta con una rupia?-

-…-

-¿Fi?-

-Realice una búsqueda en mis datos y al parecer no existe información disponible-

-Bueno- dijo Link con un movimiento de hombros- No me quejo- y guardo el enigmático objeto en su bolsa al momento en que Fi volvía a su lugar en la espada.

-Fi, esto va a ser el inicio de una bonita amistad basada en ayuda mutua. Tú eres el cerebro y yo la espada- dijo Link mientras continuo su camino como si nada.

-Amo, técnicamente yo soy un espíritu divino de una espada. El término correcto seria que usted fuera el musculo-

-Eso es lo que dije-

-Amo, esta yendo por el camino equivocado-

-Una bonita amistad- repitio Link sonriente mientras corregía el curso y caminaba hacia unas ruinas.


	5. Gorons

Gorons

-Que amable de esa mágica viejecita en regalarnos un frasco-

-Amo, ¿Por qué la llama mágica?-

-¿No viste lo que hiso con su trenza?- pregunto un tanto asombrado Link que enfatizaba con las manos –Simplemente la movió un poco y pum, abrió la puerta-

-Amo, magia por definición es el arte o ciencia que pretende realizar actos contra natura. Sin embargo es imposible para cualquier humano realizar estos actos en su calidad de seres creados por los Dioses, en conclusión lo que la anciana hiso no puede llamarse magia sino un uso habilidoso y experimentado de facultades que le fueron conferidas ya sea por su linaje o por un ser superior para manipular la realidad-

-… ¿Entonces hiso magia?-

**Nota mental No.1: El Amo a pesar de su valentía y diferentes habilidades, no incluye entre estas un amplio conocimiento en conceptos abstractos y filosofía. El amo es una persona práctica. **

-Si Amo, hiso magia-

En ese mismo instante en que Fi se resignaba a darle la razón a su amo u sonido llamo la atención de ambos. Link le dedico una mirada decidida y Fi regreso a la espada. Después de una corta carrera llegaron frente a frente con una criatura extraña rodeada de otras criaturas más extrañas. La situación era bastante clara y Link ayudo al ser grande y café, derrotando con cierta facilidad a las criaturas que Fi más adelante identifico como Bokoblins. Recogiendo los despojos de guerra Link casi no hiso caso del Goron hasta que la estatua de Neburi se ilumino, lo que lo distrajo un poco de su tarea a la mano.

-Fi- Murmuro. Para su sorpresa la voz de su espada retumbo en su mente.

-Amo me comunicare por este medio por razones practicas; ¿Qué necesita?-

-Ok, ¿Qué es esto? Esta tierra firme esta llena de criaturas extrañas- dijo señalando discretamente al Goron.

-Es un Goron, su nombre es Gorko-

Hubo una prolongada pausa en la que Link espero más información pero cuando no llego decidió que ahondaría en el tema.

-¿Tienes mas información?

-No amo y no la tendré-

¿Uh?-

-Los Gorons son una raza enigmática y cerrada a extraños-

Link asintio y se quedo viendo fijamente al Goron, causando que se incomodara.

-¿Q-Que pasa humano?-

-¿Qué eres?- soltó Link de repente

-¿Uhhh? Hmp- respondió el Goron

* * *

><p><strong>Si jugaron el ocarina imaginen ese sonido que hacian los Gorons cada vez que les hablabas, es muy dificil de escribir.<strong>


	6. Mascota

Mascota

-Amo, no considero que sea conveniente- dijo, su mirada fría y su rostro sin revelar ninguna emoción.

"Pero Fiiii, míralo" parecía decir con sus grandes ojos llorosos y acercando a su cara a la criatura en cuestión.

Fi en efecto miro el objeto de la discusión entre su Amo y ella. Un kikwi estaba firmemente apresado entre las manos de su Amo, una mirada nerviosa en su rostro y su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente.

-Amo, mis datos muestran que es más común para gente de su edad tener un perro o un gato-

-No quiero un perro, quiero a Kiwi-

Perfecto, le había puesto nombre al kikwi, no muy original pero un nombre al fin y al cabo.

-Le daré de comer y lo cuidare-

-Amo, un kikwi no es una mascota, es un ser pensante y libre. Un análisis mas profundo indica que la criatura con nombre designado kiwi esta, como se expresan los humanos, muriéndose de miedo-

-Perooooo-

-Amo, no resulta conveniente para la consecución de nuestros objetivos- el tono de finalidad que tenia su voz convenció a Link que dejo libre a la criatura quien no tardo en correr lejos de ahí.

-Fi-

-Si amo-

-Sobre ese perro…-

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que deberia hacer mas largos los chapters<strong>


	7. Llave

Llaves inteligentes

Finalmente, despues de sobreponerse al extraño brillo que irradio el cofre que acababa de abrir (y de despejar el polvo acumulado de unos cuantos milenios) Link levanto triunfalmente su premio, una cara de... confusion en su rostro.

-¿Y para que sirve esto?- dijo mientras analizaba el extraño objeto en su mano

-Pues es una llave, amo-

-Woa, nunca me imagine que las hacian de esta forma tan extraña- Link empezo a caminar a la puerta que la extraña llave seguramente abriria mientras Fi levitaba a su lado, sus voces retumbando en el templo abandonado.

-Su objetivo es evitar que algún ladrón entrara en la cámara sagrada del templo-

¿Como evito que todos esos monstruos lograran entrar? Vaya genios- Link miro el objeto en sus manos y la cerradura de la puerta- ¿Y como se supone que va? –

-…. No lo se-

-Bien, que tan difícil puede ser- Link levanto la llave y comparo la cerradura con el objeto en su mano –Creo que va así- pero para su decepción no entro en la cerradura

-¿Pero que…?- dijo mientras volvía a intentar meter la llave a la fuerza

-Amo, sugiero intentar otra manera de insertar la llave-

-Esta bien, como iría ¿Asi?- pero de nuevo la llave no embono en la cerradura.

-Amo, gírela 360 grados-

-Eso es… ahí esta….No entro-

- Que extraño mis cálculos no suelen fallar-

-Vaya sorpresa-

-¿Qué dijo amo?-

-N-nada, ahora que-

-Gírela sobre su eje horizontal 270 grados-

-¿Qué?

-Ruédela… no, de arriba abajo-

-Ok, ok, pero no te enojes-

-El comentario es innecesario, su servidora posee una paciencia infinita-

-¿Qué quiso decir eso?-

-Lo que dije-

-Siento que hubo un insulto escondido en esa oración-

-Sera su imaginación amo-

-Si, claro- Link siguió intentando meter la llave probando diferentes ángulos -Bien, ¿Esta es la manera correcta oh poderosa espada sapiente?-

-Amo, el uso de sarcasmo no le va y no, gírela un poco más a la derecha-

-….-

-A su otra derecha-

-¿Tengo más de una?-

-No, lo esta haciendo mal-

-Me rindo, esta cosa es imposible-

-Préstemela-

-Toma, a ver si tu puedes- llave en cuestión levito hacia Fi

-….-

-Pero te digo que esta muy difícil y…-

-Ya esta amo-

¿Qué, como lo hiciste? Olvídalo no me importa

-…..- Una destello de orgullo se reflejo en los ojos de Fi, como diciendo "_Yo pude y tu no, por lo tanto soy mas lista" _o al menos eso pensó Link que significaba.

-Fue un golpe de suerte-

-La suerte no existe amo, solo el trabajo duro-

-Si, claro, vamos adelante-

* * *

><p><strong>Y U NO REVIEW...<strong> **solo lo queria decir almenos una vez en mi vida**


	8. Brillitos

**La verdad no se que me pasaba por la cabeza cuando escribi esto, asi que elijan una de las excusas que mas les gusten A) Es el alcohol hablando B) Estaba en mis cinco minutos de estupidez C) No habia dormido bien o D) Fui poseido por un espiritu maligno y... mejor me detengo antes que haga esto mas incomodo.**

* * *

><p>Brillitos<p>

-Viste lo que hiso Fi?- Link parecia de verdad indignado

-Si amo definitivamente lo vi- Respondio Fi, el mango de la espada emitiendo un leve resplandor cuando el espiritu se salio de la hoja.

-¿No te parece un poco raro?-

-Efectivamente, traspasar el espacio personal de una persona es de mal gusto, en especial cuando no se tiene el permiso de esta-

-¿Y viste lo que hiso con su lengua?-

-Si, un gesto muy maleducado- Fi asintio un poco para enfatizar

-Si ya lo se, ¿Que tiene con eso de hacer como serpiente?-

-Bueno amo, creo que eso se llama acoso sexual-

-¿Qué, como?- Una mueca de confusion y de asco domino el semblante de Link

-Acoso sexual ; es cuando…-

-Si ya se que es acoso sexual pero no se supone que eso solo pasa entre personas de diferente sexo-

-Bueno amo cuando un hombre y una mujer llegan a cierta edad es normal que sientan cierta atracción entre ellos y eso es natural porque….-

-Fi, no te pedi que me dieras clases de educación sexual-

-Bueno amo, avanzare directamente a la parte donde ciertas personas sienten atracción por otras del mismo sexo-

-Fi por favor, solo pregunte que le pasaba con su lengua, ya sabes, el pssssss- Link saco su lengua estupidamente soltando un poco de saliva en el proceso

-Bueno, parece ser que siente cierta excitación por verlo amo-

-…Eso sono muy mal Fi-

-Me disculpo-

-Disculpas aceptadas ¿Pero qué le pasa con sus brillitos y ropa ajustada?-

-¿Qué encuentra el amo malo con brillar?-

-Nada- dijo prudentemente Link viendo que su espada también brillaba- pero él parece abusar del maquillaje- aplicando una astuta desviacion de tema

-Eso puede ser cierto, parece ser que el abuso de maquillaje en su rostro es evidente-

-¿Saben que los puedo oir verdad?-

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco random... pero me diverti<strong>


	9. Sonrisa

**Como habia mencionado antes, algunas de estas historias dejaran entrever algo de seriedad de vez en cuando. Cambiando de tema, no se porque de vez en cuando me entran ganas de poner algo como preambulo de la historia... espero les guste,es un fragmento una cancion (When you're smiling), me gusta como la canta Louis Armstrong.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Keep up smiling, keep up smiling<p>

And the whole world smiles with you"

Louis Armstrong

* * *

><p>Sonrisa<p>

Después de recitar el mensaje Fi se puso detrás de Link, esperando un poco más para ocupar su lugar en la espada mientras que el siguiente pedazo del mapa (si es que a ese pedazo de granito podia llamarsele mapa) descendía y ambos pudieran continuar con su misión. Pero como suele suceder en todas las aventuras (en especial aquellas donde Link esta involucrado) las cosas no salieron como Fi lo había planeado; al parecer y por mas raro que resultara, tomar el mapa y partir inmediatamente a Neburia no estaba dentro de los planes de Link. Una vez que el pedazo ancestral de piedra estuvo en las manos de su amo, Link no hiso mas que dejar el mapa en el suelo y tirarse a descansar en piso, sus piernas extendidas y recargándose en sus manos mientras miraba el cielo y sonreia un poco por razones que solo él parecía conocer. Fi no dijo nada y se limito a hacer lo que mejor hacia. Analizar.

"**El amo no parece mostrar heridas graves que lo incapaciten" ** Fi se acercó mas al muchacho vestido de verde **"Hay un 15% de probabilidades que su fatiga le imposibilite el movimiento de sus extremidades, pero ese no parece ser el caso. Confirmo un sentimiento de tranquilidad"**

Fi estaba confundida, un suceso no muy sorprendente cuando Link estaba involucrado. Por primera vez desde que bajaban a tierra firme, Link parecía realmente estar, bueno, tranquilo.

-¿Amo que sucede? Debemos continuar con la misión-

-Si Fi, en un momento, esto de ser héroe hace que extrañe mis días en la academia-

-…- Fi no entendía del todo, desde el inicio Link había dejado muy claro su preocupación y ansias por rescatar a Zelda, mostrando más interés en esto que en cumplir con la misión de erradicar el mal y ahora, cuando tenía otra pista más definitiva que unas vagas direcciones, había parado su carrera y decía que era un alivio. Dos hechos que de suyo se contradecían, pero Link era su amo y los humanos solían hacer eso con frecuencia como podía comprobarlo en sus registros de memoria, pero la razón que tenia mas peso y finalmente la que convenció a Fi a esperar a su amo era que después de todo, Link era el elegido de la Diosa y por lo tanto quien tomaba las decisiones.

-Es un alivio sabes- dijo Link, respondiendo como si tuviera una habilidad inaudita de leer el pensamiento de las personas y al parecer también el de las espíritus sagrados- Saber que Zelda esta bien es como quitarse un peso de encima- enseguida vio a la piedra con algo de ironia y despues torcio su cuello para ver a Fi

-Por un momento pensé que estaba loca por adentrarse en el bosque sola y que yo lo estaba mas corriendo tras de ella, pero parece ser que ella sabe arreglárselas por su cuenta- Link hiso una pequeña pausa- ¿Sabias que ella también entrena para ser un caballero?-dijo mas como una afirmación mientras soltaba una risita probablemente recordando algo que la misma Zelda le había dicho.

-¿Amo?- Esa plática era ya de por si un tanto incomoda para Fi al no tener idea de que contestar.

-Ella es más dura de lo que parece- finalizo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Fi sintió algo moverse en su interior, algo cálido que crecía en su pecho al ver a su amo sonreír. Un Link feliz ciertamente sabia como irradiar una aura que contagiaba a la gente a su alrededor.

-¿Fi?- dijo Link, su sonrisa no había desaparecido pero en su mirada había algo que aprecia confusión.

-¿Qué sucede Amo?-

-¿Sonreíste?-

Automáticamente Fi se volvió completamente consciente de sus acciones y de su estado. Efectivamente, las comisuras de sus labios se habían movido aunque el cambio era mínimo y sus facciones se habían relajado de manera casi imperceptible que solamente alguien muy cercano a ella podría notar el cambio. Así mismo el sentimiento en su pecho crecía. Se suponía que Fi era fría, calculadora e impasible. Fi no sonreía. Eso creía era su rasgo principal; no mostrar emociones evidentes y, como todo lo que había estado pasando esos últimos cinco minutos, eso la confundía. Pero por otro lado Fi no podía mentir a su amo.

-Si- respondió simplemente, sin elaborar más. Los procedimientos físicos y mentales que le impulsaban a sonreír apenas y podía percibirlos y mucho menos comprenderlos del todo.

-Yo sabia que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenias un corazón- dijo Link no sin un poco de sarcasmo, dedicándole otra de sus enormes sonrisas e ignorando por completo la confusión de su compañera.

-Amo, ya le he mencionado que el sarcasmo no es uno de sus fuertes-

Link no se molesto en responder y Fi no se molesto en "arreglar" su expresión mientras disfrutaban un poco más de ese raro momento de tranquilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>... Malditos examenes :C<strong>, **por su culpa no he podido hacer nada, NADA**


	10. Shenanigans

** Bueno, despues de ser negligente (como suelo hacerlo y el primer paso para cambiar esto es aceptarlo) con mis historias voy a empezar a subir el trabajo que he pospuesto pensando en que lo puedo mejorar despues. Aunque sepa que ese despues sera dentro de un buen rato y muy probablemente otras ideas se crucen en mi camino y me desvien con sus malvadas posibilidades y jugosas y recompensantes tramas... ok desvarie un poquito. Advierto que generalmente no estoy en mi cabal razon mientras hago esto, influenciado por esa voz en mi cabeza que parece decirme cosas como "Quiero comer galletas" o "No hagas tu tarea" y tambien presente en las brillantes ideas de "No estudies, no lo necesitas"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shenanigans*<em>

-Yo tengo el poder- Link blandió su espada apuntándola hacia el firmamento un rayo de luz fulminante emergió de la hoja activando el arcano poder del artefacto

-Amo ¿De verdad era necesario decir eso?-

-Bueno, no lo se, me pareció adecuado para la situación-

-….-

-Vamos Fi, tu sabes, el levantar la espada al cielo y todo eso le agrega mas ese je ne sais quoi -

-No amo, a mi no me parece lo mas adecuado-

-Ok, ok ¿Quién eres tu para criticarme?

-El espíritu de la espada que levanta al firmamento-

-Ahora todos son críticos-

* * *

><p><em> Shenenigans <em>

-Amo no creo que sea buena idea- Dijo el espíritu que apareció junto al muchacho vestido de verde acostado sobre la colina. En sus manos había una resortera y estaba apuntando a un panal que colgaba de un árbol colina abajo.

Link le dedico una mueca de reproche a Fi pero no dijo nada; el también sabia que no era una buena idea pero ¿Qué podía pasar? Había enfrentado a cosas más temibles y oscuras que unas cuantas avispas. Necesitaba las larvas de avispa para mejorar su equipo (de que manera servían, no lo sabia pero si el chatarrero lo necesitaba Link proveía) ignorando el hecho de que en Neburia no había muchas abejas y de la manera en que había decidido el chatarrero que era un material esencial para mejorar su inventario era un misterio, Link volvió a apuntar, el eco de la voz de Fi en su cabeza hablando un poco de razón que fue total y completamente ignorada. No lo haga, parecía decir una y otra vez pero Link era muy testarudo cuando quería. A demás ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser obtener unas cuantas larvas?

-Sugiero un acercamiento más discreto y seguro. Mi análisis demuestra que con el uso del humo las avispas descienden sus actividades defensivas y el riesgo de sufrir represalias disminuye un 85%-

Link rodo los ojos y se aguanto las ganas de imitar sarcasticamente a su compañera. Fi siempre con sus cálculos y palabras rebuscadas. Un hombre no necesitaba mas que una buena resortera y un buen par de piernas, lo demás era exagerar. Sencillo y práctico como atacar y correr antes de que supieran que había pasado, ese era el plan y Link pensaba que era mejor que empezar una fogata debajo de un panal.

-Amo…-

Pero antes de que Fi pudiera decir otra palabra Link hiso su tiro. Si Fi hubiera tenido manos hubiera golpeado su palma contra su frente (o contra la frente de Link) pero carecia de ambas extremidades asi que solamente se limito a negar con la cabeza (aunque ese deseo de estrellar su palma contra la frente de Link nunca desaparecio), conociendo el claro resultado de las acciones de su Amo. El panal cayo y las avispas parecían estar desorientadas. El plan había sido un éxito a los ojos de Link, que se permitió una sonrisa orgullosa. Fi espero pacientemente, sin decir una palabra del resultado evidente. Pronto la sonrisa orgullosa de Link desapareció cuando descubrió que las avispas SI sabían que las había golpeado y que en esos mismos instantes se dirigían hacia él resultando en una rápida huida y consecuente persecución.

Fi penso en sus adentros (sus muy remotos adentros, donde sus sentimientos parecian esconderse de vez en vez) que era muy gratificante ver a su amo, resortera en mano, con una expresión de terror en su rostro y sus brazos intentando escudarlo de una colmena de avispas enojadas, mientras la realidad le daba la razon a su logica. Fi se dio la libertad de ejercer su derecho a sonreir. Finalmente la salvación se revelo en un pequeño estanque al que Link se lanzo sin vacilar logrando por fin despistar a las atacantes.

-Ya se han ido amo- le dijo al muchacho con la graciosa expresion producto de intentar aguantar un poco mas su respiracion bajo el agua.

Link salió y tomo un respiro tendiéndose sobre la orilla y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. La resortera seguía en su mano.

-Se lo informe al Amo, mis análisis nunca son incorrectos- Murmuro Fi, casi irónicamente y reprochándole con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a Link. Los momentos emocionales de Fi eran muy contados así que se permitió sonreír un poco su sonrisa de tonto que han atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-La próxima vez usare el sopla vientos- dijo entre bocanadas de aire. Un hombre nunca se da por vencido (en especial un hombre vestido de verde con un gorro un tanto extraño)

-Me reservo el derecho a decir, como suelen expresarse los humanos; "Se lo dije"- comento finalmente Fi, su sonrisa un poco más alegre.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aventuras al azar de una naturaleza a menudo tonta y  o rara llevadas a cabo después de haber consumido demasiado Red Bull y/o cualquier otra bebida con cafeína, y muy frecuentemente llevadas a cabo en las primeras horas de la mañana con compañeros bebedores de bebidas con cafeina.  
><strong>

**_Urban dictionary traducido por un servidor_  
><strong>


End file.
